Amor de navidad
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Dos parejas y amigos aran de esta navidad única para sus amigos los cuales tienes problemas para encontrar el hermoso regalo del amor duradero. Lo que comenzó como un amor de Navidad terminar, de la mejor forma. (denle una oportunidad les aseguro que no se arrepentirán) ADVERTERCIA CONTIENE ALGUNAS ESENAS YAOIS SI NO TE GUSTA TE RECOMIENDO NO LEERLO
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es un regalo para Mia, Lina Y Lolo espero que le guste el capitulo final lo subiré el viernes. besos y abrazos los quiero chicos! **

Amor de navidad.

Día 0: Los planes

Soy Lina tengo 17 años mi cabello es rubio con puntas rojas y mis ojos son verde, soy muy alta me, gusta nadar, soy una chica muy seria pero cuando te conozco bien se me va la seriedad y ahí te darías cuenta de que soy una verdadera loca y un tanto pervertida, bueno es lo que me dicen mis amigos.

Lina: ¡Mía date prisa o se nos ara tarde!

Mía: ¡ya bajo!

Hola soy Mía y tengo 16 años mis padres son de viajar mucho por todo el mundo por el trabajo, por lo que vivo con Lina en su casa por suerte me llevo bien con sus padres a demás de que quiero mucho a Lina como si fuera mi hermana es mi mejor amiga. Tengo el cabello marón y ojos verdes pero con el tiempo se ponen de un color miel.

Lina: ¿Por qué te tardaste mucho?

Mía: estaba buscando un CD que me empresto Castiel la semana pasada se lo tengo que devolver

Lina: me hiciste acordad que le tengo que devolver el manga a Armin que me empresto (se va corriendo a su habitación)

Mía: ¡¿y yo soy la que tardo?!

Lina: ¡solo será un segundo! (grita desde su habitación)

Mía: ¡¿Qué?! De verdad te tardaste un segundo…

Lina: es que yo lo avía dejado en la mesa de mi escritorio, ¿nos vamos?

Mía: Claro…

Lina.

Con Mía nos dirigimos al instituto mientras hablábamos sobre la navidad aunque solo faltan 7 dias para que llegue.

Mía: ya no puedo esperar para que sea la navidad y mas para las vacaciones (dijo muy emocionada)

Lina: por cierto Mía, tu primo el que vive en Argentina, ¿vendrá para la fiesta de navidad?

Mía: ¿te refieres a Lolo? Si ya me dio su confirmación y por Cierto gracias por dejar que mi primo venga de visitas sabiendo que no es mí casa

Lina: descuida a mis padres no les molesta ya que ellos se irán a lo de mi abuela, a demás no puedo esperar para ver de nuevo a Lolo

Mía: me alegra saber que te allá agradado mi primo cuando fuimos con mi padre a unos de sus viajes a la Argentina

Lina: debo de decir que me encanto conocerlo es un buen amigo lo quiero mucho

Mía: que no se te olvide que es mi primo

Lina: lo sé, lo sé solo lo quiero como mi amigo o un hermano mayor además se que el se…

(En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos)

Alexi: ¡hola chicas!

Armin: Lina ¿trajiste el manga que te empreste?

Lina: claro lo tengo en la mochila

Mía: deberías agradecérmelo, si yo no le hago acordad ni lo traería

Lina: ¡eso no es verdad!

Alexi: oye Mía ¿quieres ir de compras a la salida del colegio?

Mía: lo ciento Alexi. Pero quede en verme con Castiel a la salida

Alexi: que lastima, será para la otra…

Lina: desde que se izo novia de Castiel esta mas pegado a él, solo me pregunto ¿Qué harán cuando están solos?

Mía: ¡Lina!

Lina: y tu desde que estas con Armin te ha vuelto más pervertida o ¿Armin te ah vuelto más pervertida?

Armin: ¡oye! Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

Mía: jajaja solo bromeaba Armin ah allá esta Castiel, nos vemos en el instituto

Lina: ¡ojo con lo que hagan en el instituto con tu novio!

Mía: ¡ya cállate Lina!

Pov Mía

Me acerco a mi novio dejando a mi amiga avecé Lina puede ser bastante pervertida, pero aun así la quiero mucho.

Mía: buenos días Castiel

Castiel: ah ¿eres tu tabla?

Mía: oye ¿Qué forma es esa de saludar a tu novia?

Castiel: mira lo siento, pero no estoy de humor si, vengo soportando las tonterías de la insoportable de Rous

Mía: no entiendo del porque peleas tanto con tu hermana Castiel

Castiel: ¡tú no tiene que soportarla día y noche!

Mía: vamos no debe de ser tan malo, apuesto que desde que llego a vivir con vos ya no te sientes solo o ¿me equivoco?

Castiel: ¿de qué hablas? Yo jamás me eh sentido solo, es mas estaba a gusto con la compañía de demonio (ya avían llegado al instituto) a demás es muy insoportable mi herman… ¡ah! (recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) ¡¿pero qué carajo?! (Al levantar su mirada se topa con una joven de cabello negro y ojos grises como lo de él)

Rous: ¡¿así que soy una insoportable?!

Castiel: si te digo que si ¿volverás al internado al que te avían mandado nuestros padres?

Rous: ¡por supuesto que no! ¡A demás aquí tengo estupendas amigas!

Castiel: solo admite que desde que conociste a Lysandro no te quieres volver

Rous: ¿N-no sé de qué me hablas?

Castiel: ¡digo que a ti te gusta Ly…! (Le han tapado la boca)

Mía: buenos días Lysandro… (Ella le tapo la boca al momento de ver al alvino acercarse)

Lysandro: muy buenos días señorita Mía… eh… ¿se puede saber el por qué le tapa la boca a mi joven amigo?

Mía: (saca su mano de la boca de su novio) ¡lo siento mucho Castiel!

Castiel: si… (Tose) yo más…

Lysandro: por cierto, señorita Rous, por casualidad ¿no abra visto mi libreta?

Rous: de hecho lo encontré ayer pero no tuve tiempo de devolvérselo, lo ciento

Lysandro: descuide, pero me da gusto que allá sido usted quien lo haya encontrado, pero debe de ser demasiado molesto el encontrarla siempre

Rous: descuide no me molesta en lo más mínimo

Lys: me alegra el escuchar eso, ¿me lo puede devolver?

Rous: seguro solo tengo que ir a buscarlo a mi casillero, ¿puede espéreme aquí? En lo que voy por ella

Lys: descuide, iré con usted

Rous: no se moleste puedo ir yo sola a buscarlo

Lys: pero a mí me agrada su compañía y ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar o… ¿acaso le incomoda mi presencia cerca de usted?

Rous: para nada…¬/¬ será mejor ir a mi casillero…

Lys: muy bien voy detrás de usted, nos vemos Castiel, hasta después señorita Mía (se va tras de Rous)

Mía: (ríe) que linda…

Castiel: ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo lindo para ti?

Mía: ver a Rous tan inocente frente a Lysandro

Castiel: ah, eso aun no entiendo porque Lysandro no se le declara de una vez a la insoportable de mi hermana

Mía: ¿insinúas que dejaría a tu mejor amigo ser el novio de tu hermana?

Castiel: solo porque es Lysandro, si fuera cualquier otro infeliz ya lo hubiera matado con el solo hecho de acercársele a mi hermana

Mía: (se quedo impactado por lo que acababa de oír de su novio quedando muy sorprendida o.O)

Castiel: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Mía: jamás pensé que fueras celoso de tu hermana Castiel

Castiel: no sea tonta, por cierto no me has dado mis besos de los buenos días…

Mía: (sonrojada a más no poder) T-tu sabes que me da vergüenza el besarnos en publico

Castiel: eso se puede arreglar cariño

Le toma de la mano para llevarla a un aula vacía sin ningún alumno más que ellos dos, para poder reclamar su ansioso beso.

Mientras en el patio con Lina junto a los gemelos.

Alexi: ¿Qué harán tú y Mía para las fiestas de navidad Lina?

Lina: pues veras Mía y yo…

Lina.

Justo cuando estaba por contarles a los gemelos sobre el primo de Mía que viene de visitas a mi casa y de lo que teníamos planeado hacer veo a Ámber y sus amigas rodear a un chico el cual se me hace muy familiar por lo que me acercó a él dejando a los gemelos los cuales miran a una distancia prudente.

Lolo.

Soy Lolo de 18 años, tengo el cabello rubio pero hace poco me lo acabo de teñir a azul y mis ojos son celestes muy claro, me considero una persona alegra e inocente para la edad que tengo al igual que mi prima Mía. Soy de Argentina pero vengo de visitas a Francia a la casa de la amiga de Mía, Lina la cual la conocí cuando los padres de Mía la llevaron a uno de sus viajes junto con Lina, ella me pareció muy simpática pero al conocerla más me di cuenta de lo loca que puede ser al igual que Mía y también puede ser una pequeña pervertida pero aun así la quiero mucho a las dos par de locas.

-aquí estamos joven, el instituto Sweet Amoris

Lolo: muchas gracias ¿Cuánto le debo?

-serán 17,50

Lolo: aquí tiene y muchas gracias

-de nada joven y hasta luego

Me bajo del taxi que me trajo desde el aeropuerto, como no llevo mucha valija solo un pequeño bolso de viaje no se me es muy complicado, por lo que decidí ir al instituto de las chicas, a Mía le dije que llegaría pasado mañana pero llegue de sorpresa para sorprenderles a las dos.

Lolo: wow este instituto es demasiado grande, será mejor preguntar a alguien (justo cuando estaba por ver a quien preguntar una chica rubia junto a dos chicas mas se me acercaron yo solo pude recibirla con un una sonrisa) H-hola ustedes podrían decirme si…

Ámber: hola lindo ¿estás perdido? (le rodea contra un árbol) mira que mi ayuda tiene un precio…

Lolo: ¿un precio?

Ámber: si, tienes suerte solo por ser un chico lindo, solo te costara un beso…

Lolo: ¿un beso? (¿Qué hago? ella no es mi tipo, bueno ni ella ni ninguna otra chica de este mundo, yo me tiro mas asía los…)

Ámber: vamos no seas tímido….

Lolo: (¿Cómo salgo de esta?) (Justo cuando pensé que mi única alternativa era decirle la verdad veo a una chica que se acerca a nosotros, la cual no la pude ver muy bien por el sol)

Lina: Ámber, Cómo no tiene a nadie para que te de un regalo de navidad y presumir, ¿estar regalándote con el primer chico que ves?

Ámber: no molestes escoria tu ya tienes novio, así que lárgate

Lina: si no quieres que le cuente a Peggy que te regalas al primer chico que ves y aparezcas en uno de sus articulo te recomiendo que te vallas

Ámber: esto no se quedara así Lina…

Lina: es una insoportable, ¿te encuentra bien?

Lolo: ¿Lina?

Lina: eh… ¿te conozco?

Lolo: ¡Lina eres tú! (le da un fuerte abrazo)

Lina: ¡espera! ¿Quién eres?

Lolo: Lolo el primo de Mía ¿no me reconoces?

Lina: ¿Lolo? Cuanto tiempo, espera ¿te teñiste de azul? Por eso no te reconocí, pero ¿Mía me dijo que llegaría pasado mañana?

Lolo: llegue de sorpresa….

Armin.

Me encontraba con mi hermano viendo a Lina MI NOVIA ayudar a un chico que no conozco, ¿no sé por qué no fui con ella? Quizás los mismo celos me lo impedían.

Alexi: Armin ¿estás seguro de que sería mejor ver y no ayudar?

Armin: no es necesario, mira ya se van

Alexi: es verdad, ¡oye mira le esta abrazando a Lina!

Armin: maldición ¿donde abra un charizar cundo se lo necesita?

Alexi: sabes que esa cosa no existe, pero mira pares ser que se conocen

Armin: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Alexi: porque Lina acepta ese abrazo, pero el chico no está mal, es lindo

Armin: ¿creí que te gustaba Kentin?

Alexi: bueno… Kentin sale con Su, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, aun así dudo mucho que ese chico se fijara en mi ya que debo de suponer que le atraen las chicas

Armin: (mire a mi hermano por un segundo, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar yo notaba lo triste que se encontraba, ah estado así desde que Kentin y Sucrette se hicieron novios) viene para acá…

Alexi: yo me tengo que ir se supone que tengo que ayudar a… a… a Violeta con algo (se va corriendo)

Armin: eso es solo una mentira…. (Lo dice mientras ve a su gemelo huir de la escena)

Lina: Armin y ¿Alexi?

Armin: tenía que hacer algo, descuida ya aparecerá (me di cuenta como mi novia le tomaba del brazo a ese sujetó que no pude evitar sentirme con mas celos) ¡¿es necesario que te le cuelgues así?!

Lina: ¿cuelgue? A lo ciento

Lolo: ¿el es tu novio del cual me hablaron?

Lina: Lolo el es Armin mi dulce gama y estupendo novio, Armin el es Lolo el primo de Mía

Armin: ¿el primo de Mía?

Lina: si, no les pude contar que Lolo venia de visitas por 7 días y para la navidad

Armin: ya veo, ¿supongo que quieres buscar a Mía no?

Lolo: así es ¿saben donde esta?

Lina: debe de estar en el pasillo ahora tenemos hora libre ¿no?

Armin: así es, vamos ¿te vienes Lolo?

Lina: mi novio es el mejor ¿no lo crees Lolo?

Armin: eso parece…

En el pacillo del colegio.

Rous: ¿así que tú primo viene de visita?

Mía: si, es muy simpático, te agradara

Rous: si es como me lo dices espero que si

Mía: por cierto ¿Qué era eso que tenía que hacer tu hermano?

Rous: ni idea, solo sé que me dijo que tenía que hacer algo con Lysandro, a propósito gracias por taparle la boca a Castiel cuando estaba por decir eso…

Mía: descuida, no me molesta, pero ¿estás segura de que no le dirás lo que sientes por Lysandro?

Rous: se que él no me ve de esa forma, solo me ve como a una hermana, yo creo que le gusta Nina es decir yo no soy tan femenina ni educada como le es ella

Mía: ¿Que dices? Lysandro no es de eso chicos que se fijan en su apariencia solo ve lo que hay dentro de uno

Rous: lo sé, eso me izo enamorarme de el

Mía: que linda, pero sabes tiene todo mi apoyo como tú me lo diste con tu hermano

Rous: aun no se qué fue lo que le viste, pero me alegra de que sea mutuo su amor

Mía: gracias, por cierto ¿Qué harán para la navidad?

Rous: no lo sé y ¿ustedes?

Mía: nosotras… (Justo cuando estaba por contarle sobre mi primo y la idea que se nos ocurrió a Lina y a mi ciento que alguien me abrasa por detrás) ¡¿Pero qué?!

Lolo: ¡Mía!

Mía: ¿Lolo? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? (justo cuando mi primo me iba a responder alguien me toma del brazo y me jala contra él)

Castiel: ¡oye infeliz ¿Qué se supone que le haces a mi novia?!

Mía: ¡Castiel!

Lysandro: señorita Rous, ¿usted se encuentra bien?

Rous: si, a mi no me paso nada

Castiel: ahora contesta infeliz ¿Por qué abrasas a mi chica?

Lina: porque es su primo….

Mía: (en ese momento me di cuenta de que tanto como Lina y Armin veían la escena divertida, enserio ¿tenía que contestar tan natural como si nada pasara?

Lysandro: ¿su primo?

Mía: (nadie dijo nada hasta que Rous se estallo de la risa)

Rous: jajaja es su primo, ¿te pusiste celoso de su primo? Castiel debería ver tu cara esta más roja que tu pelo

Mía: (Castiel ¿rojo? Maldición no lo pude ver por qué de un momento a otro le agarro del cachete a su hermana pellizcándolo)

Mía: ya Castiel deja a tu hermana que los quiero presentar

Rous: (se toca el cachete marcado) eso dolo maldito

Mía: Castiel como dijo Lina él es mi primo Lolo, Lolo ellos son Castiel mi novio, Rous la hermana de Castiel y el joven que se encuentra a su lado se llama Lysandro supongo que ya conociste al novio de Lina

Lolo: si ya lo conocí, se ve que tiene unos novios muy lindos…

(Silencio total e incomodo)

Lolo: es decir, que se preocupan por sus chicas a eso me refiero

Castiel: por supuesto ella es mi chica después de todo (fue el primero en hablar)

Lolo: entonces supongo que ella (mirando a Rous) es tu novia (mirando a Lysandro)

Rous: ¡no te equivocas solo somos amigos! verdad Lysandro

Lysandro: si amigos…

Rous: (acaso no le gusto que lo confundiera como mi novio)

Mía: a propósito y ¿Alexi?

Lina: según Armin dijo que tenía que hacer algo

Armin: si dijo que tenía que hacer algo y no pudimos presentarlos (no les puedo decir que al parecer se enamoro a primera vista de su primo)

Mía: que lastima, bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, claro que falta Alexi pero después se lo dices Armin a tu hermano

Armin: está bien

Mía: ¿se los dice tu Lina? Al fin de encuentra es tu casa

Lina: seguro, bueno como ya saben falta solo 7 días para navidad y como mis padres no estarán decidí hacer una fiestas claro que solo nosotros 8 iremos y aremos intercambio de regalo

Castiel: ¿y por qué tenemos que ir a tu casa?

Lina: (abraza a Mía) es que Mía ya te eligió un bonito regalo y te lo quería dar pero tú sabes que si yo no estoy ella no puede irse de la casa por que esta a mi cuidado, o ¿insinúas que no quieres ver a tu novia por la navidad?

Castiel: ¡claro que quiero estar con mi novia por la navidad! Ese es el punto.

Lina: ¡si insinúas que te dejare a mi dulce e inocente amiga en tus sucias manos está muy equivocado Castiel! Anda a saber qué clase de cosa le aras a mi inocente amiga

Mía: ¡Lina!

Castiel: pero si me la dejas tu podrás hacer lo que sea con el gamer

Todos se quedaron en silencio por el comentario del pelirrojo

Lina: (toser) bueno creo que te la puedo dejar una o dos horas…

La mayoría de los presente se quedaron helado por lo que acababa de decir la joven sin inmutarse.

Rous: dejando a un lado lo pervertido de Lina, ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar en tu casa?

Mía: aun falta 7 días todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Rous: si quieren puedo ayuda, se me da bien cocinar y creo que Rosalya también ayudaría pero dudo mucho que valla a su fiesta ya que izo planes con Lehigh

Mía: que lastima pensaba invitarla

Lina: será para la otra si ya izo planes con su novio

Lysandro: ¿Cómo sabias lo de Rosalya y mi hermano?

Rous: bueno le pregunte si me podía acompañar a elegir algunos regalos pero me dijo que tenía planes y que no tenía tiempo solo durante las tarde pero a esa hora ahí demasiada gente… por eso

Lysandro: ya veo, yo también tengo que buscar algún regalo que dar si gusta podemos buscar juntos

Rous: cla- claro si quieres

Lysandro: Me gustaría mucho, te iré a busca a tu casa a las 12:00 ¿le pares bien?

Rous: si me parece bien…

Armin: yo también tengo que buscar regalos, a lo mejor valla con Alexi

Mía: ya que están pueden llevar a Lolo con ustedes, el no conoce la ciudad y yo no tendré tiempo ya saben la preparación y eso

Armin: no hay problema y ¿A ti Lolo?

Lolo: seguro no me molesta

Armin: perfecto te paso a buscar a la casa de Lina eso de las 5 de la tarde

Lolo: ok los estaré esperando

Lina: muy bien solo ahí que prepararnos durante esto 7 días

todos: ok!


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2 Compras descubiertas y sentimiento envuelto.

En el centro comercial

Lolo: ¿creí que tu hermano vendría con nosotros?

Armin: si, así es pero me dijo que lo encontráramos en la plaza del centro y ya se ah tardado 15 minutos el no suele llegar tarde mas cuando se trata de compras…

Lolo: de cuida no me molesta esperar

Armin: pero a mi si no me gusta esto de salir de compras, pero tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi novia

Lolo: se ve que la quieres mucho a Lina

Armin: pues claro es una estupenda chica

Lolo: si no te gusta ir de compra ¿Qué haces normalmente?

Armin: jugar a los videojuegos en casa

Lolo: allá se puede jugar, si quieres podes esperar ahí

Armin: ¿enserio no te molesta?

Lolo: descuida yo espero aquí

Armin: gracias enseguida vengo (se va corriendo dentro del local)

Lolo: que divertido es… me olvide preguntarle cómo es su hermano ¿ahora como voy a saber quién es? ¿Mas despistado no puedo ser?

Lolo: (justo cuando me senté en una banca cerca da ahí, noto a un chico que de seguro debe de tener un año menor que yo o igual al de las chicas, pero me sorprende ver lo lindo que es que no puedo dejar de ruborizarme, ese pelo celeste y esos ojos rosa que en un segundo se cruzaron con el de los mío que de inmediato desvié la mirada, ¿acaso soy un idiota? ese chico debe de estar esperando a su novia, dudo mucho que tengamos los mismos gusto a la hora de elegir pareja)

Armin: gracias por espera, a mira ya llego ¡Hey Alexi por aquí!

Lolo: (al momento de que llego Armin, me saco de ese estado de nerviocibilidad absoluta, pero sin prestar a tención a su hermano que se acercaba hasta que levante la vista, creo que mas sorprendido no puedo estar)

Alexi.

Me fui a toda prisa al centro comercial, hoy no tenía tantas ganas de salir pero mi hermano me convenció de eso, más cuando me dijo sobre la fiesta de las chicas.

Una vez en la plaza del centro, me quede unos segundo buscando con la mirada a Armin, pero en lo que le buscaba me topo con unos ojos celeste claro, no pude evitar sonrojarme al momento de verlo, ese es el mismo chico que Lina ayudo y abrazo en el patio del colegio, ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? ¿Acaso esperara a una chica? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme celoso si ni siquiera lo conozco?

Pensaba irme de ahí y buscar a mi hermano en unos de esos locales con juegos de video hasta que escucho como él me llama, me di cuenta que se encontraba junto con aquel chico, solo que no venían junto, ¿creo?

Fui cerca de él, algo nerviosa, tendría que pasar cerca de ese joven quien me ponía nerviosa.

Armin: por fin llegas sabes que no me gusta esperar

Alexi: lo ciento (desvié la mirada y pude ver que aquel chico me miraba algo sorprendido al igual que yo solo un poco)

Armin: por cierto él es Lolo el primo de Mía, Lolo él es mi gemelo Alexi

En la mente de Alexi y Lolo: ¡¿Qué?!

Lolo: (no lo puedo creer al chico del que mire hace un rato es ¿su hermano?)

Alexi: (¿Cómo es posible que el chico que hace un rato miraban embobado sea él primo de mi amiga?)

Lolo: hola soy Lolo encantado (tengo que actuar normal)

Alexi: Alexi, el gusto es mío (maldición no tengo que actuar nervioso)

Armin: muy bien vámonos de una vez, que mientras más rápido compremos los regalos, más rápido nos iremos de aquí

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí

Lysandro: perdóneme por no a ver ido a la hora acordada sabiendo que usted odia ir a lugares con muchas gentes

Rous: descuide, se que estabas ayudando a tu hermano en la tienda…

Lysandro: ¿y qué regalo le faltaría conseguir mi ley di?

Rous: pues… (¿Cómo le digo que me falta su regalo?)

De nuevo con los chicos

Armin: muy bien ya tengo el regalo de Lina

Lolo: ya tengo el regalo de las chicas… gracias por ayudarme a elegirlos A-Alexis…

Alexi: de-de nada me gusta comprar ropa… y mas para Lina y Mía…

Armin: bueno entonces vamos a casa que les prometí a las chicas llevarte a su casa

Lolo: está bien… (No quiero volver quiero conocer más a Alexis, como amigo claro)

Alexi: (¿Cómo hago para quedarme más tiempo con Lolo?)

Armin: ¡no puede ser!

Lolo: ¿Qué pasa?

Armin: ¡un nuevo juego de video sale a la venta hoy tengo que hacer la fila y comprarlo!

Alexi: ¿otra vez con tus videojuego? (espera ¿que ahí con Lolo?)

Armin: no son solo unos videojuegos SON MI VIDA

Alexis: exageras ¿sabías?

Armin: si claro, Lolo ¿te importa si te dejo con Alexi?

Lolo: cloro… (Mirando al piso)

Armin: ¡gracias nos vemos en la casa Alexi!

Alexi: ¡oye espera! (ahora ¿Qué hago?)

Lolo: ¿te molesta mi compañía?

Alexi: (tengo que actuar normal como si estuviera con Kentin) claro que no, solo que me molesta lo irresponsable que puede ser mi hermano

Lolo: yo todavía no quiero ir a casa de Lina quiero ver más de este lugar

Alexi: está bien, vamos ten enseñare todo aun quiero comprar otra cosa

Lolo: ok vamos…

Lolo.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde con Alexi, fue genial pasar tiempo con él, pero lamentablemente ya era hora de volver a casa.

Alexi: fue divertido, hay que volver hacerlo

Lolo: seguro me divertí mucho contigo Alexi

Alexi: eh… gracias igual yo… (Me siento extraño junto a él, creí que me acostumbre estar cerca del él, no quiero volverme a ilusionar como lo hice con Kentin)

Lolo: bueno será mejor entrar… (Justo cuando estaba por entrar se escucha una explosión dentro de la casa) ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Alexi: ¡vamos a ver!

Al entrar se dan cuenta que el humo viene de la cocina.

Lolo: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Alexi: ¿están todos bien?

Mía: (toser) si solo se nos quemo la comida…

Lina: Rosalya (toser por el humo) ¿Qué fue lo que pusiste en el horno?

Rosalya: (toser) el pollo como me lo dijeron

Lina: pero el pollo no estaba descongelado Rosalya te avía dicho que lo dejaras a fuera para que se descongele y que el horno se valla calentando sin poner nada adentro

Mía: ya no importa

Lolo: si solo hay que limpiar todo esto

Alexi: es verdad yo ayudo

Lina: gracia entonces vamos a limpiar

Rosalya: no me gusta limpiar

Las chicas: ¡de quién crees que es la culpa!

Todos se pusieron a limpiar la desastrosa cocina hasta que llegaron Lysandro y Rous junto con Castiel y Armin

Lysandro: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Castiel: ¿hubo una guerra de comida?

Armin: se ve que se la pasaron de maravilla

Rous: ¡¿pero qué paso aquí?!

Lina: ya llegaste Rous, Rosalya metió el pollo congelado en el horno el cual estaba a una temperatura muy alta

Rous: esto se pares a la vez que Castiel intento cocinar un huevo crudo

Castiel: oye eso fue hace mucho

Lina: ¿enserio Castiel destrozo la cocina asiendo un huevo?

Rous: si tratando de meterlo en el horno microondas

Todos se rieron menos Castiel claro.

Mía: ¿y por qué no se lo hiciste tu?

Rous: bueno… yo…

Castiel: yo se los digo, vera ella… (Se cayó con un fuerte golpe que le dieron en el pie izquierdo)

Rous: eso no importa, ahora abra que limpiar esto

Lys: es verdad, será mejor limpiar todo esto y empezar con los preparativos de la cena de navidad

Lina: pero todos los ingrediente que estábamos por usar fueron…

Mía: son inservibles ahora.

Lys: Rous y yo nos vamos a comprar más ingrediente mientras ustedes limpian esto

Rous: será mejor que vallas con Rosa y Castiel yo me quedo a ayudar

Lys: pero…

Rosa: ya escucharon vámonos Lys, muévete Castiel (salen afuera)

Castiel se queda mirando a su hermana.

Castiel: ¿está segura?

Rous: si, adema necesito hablar de algo con las chicas

Castiel: como quieras, tú sabrás

Rosa: ¡apúrate Castiel!_ Le grita desde afuera_

Castiel: ¡pero que molesta que sos! (sale afuera)

Alexi: Rous, ¿ocurre algo?

Rous: hay que limpiar esto…

Alexi: Rous… (Lolo le tiene del hombreo)

Lolo: déjala, cuando quiera un amigo se que hablara, no la conozco del todo, pero sé que ara eso

Alexi: puede ser, gracias…

Lolo: no… no pasa nada (se sonroja por la tierna sonrisa del peli azul, solo que cierta prima noto eso)

Mía: para ser más rápido, abra que dividirnos en tres grupos de dos, por que el humo se fue a toda la casa dejándolo negro, Lina, tu ve con Armin, Lolo y Alexi y yo con Rous de acuerdo

Lina: estoy de acuerdo vamos Armin (le toma del brazo de su novio y se van al living)

Mía: Rous vamos a la cocina y ustedes chico ocúpense del comedor que ahí es donde nos sentaremos a comer (se va junto con Rous a la cocina dejando a los dos chico sin poder decir nada a su favor)

Lolo: bueno vamos a comenzar con esto

Alexi: ¿donde están los productos de limpieza?

Lolo: en el cuarto de limpieza debajo de las escaleras, iré por ellas

Alexi: voy contigo… (Se va tras de él)

En la cocina.

Rous: perece ser que Alexi y Lolo se están llevando de maravillas

Mía: demasiado yo diría

Rous: ¿de qué hablas?

Mía: cierto tu no lo sabes, pues mi primo es…

En el living.

Lina: este lugar no fue tan afectado como los otros

Armin: mejor así puedo jugar al nuevo videojuego que acabo de comprar

Lina: ¿un nuevo videojuego? Yo también quiero jugar

Armin: por supuesto si tu eres mi princesa de los videojuegos

Lina: gracias…

Armin: que linda sos cuando te sonrojas

Mientras con Rosalya, Castiel y Lysandro.

Castiel: Lysandro ¿se puede saber que paso entre mi hermana y tú?

Rosalya: es verdad, desde que llegaron de hacer las compras Rous a estado algo extraña

Lys: bueno verán lo que sucedió fue que…

Devuelta en la casa de Lina.

Rous: ¡que! Insinúas que Lolo es

Mía: sip, a si es

Rous: que lindo aria buena pareja con Alexis

Mía: yo también pienso igual ¿me ayudas con eso dos?

Rous: cuenta conmigo…

En el comedor.

Alexi: ¿seguro que están aquí?

Lolo: tienen que estar aquí, haber déjame ver (en un movimiento este se cae encima de Alexi) lo, lo siento mucho Alexi

Alexi: de-descuida, no pasa nada… (Se pone rojo amas no poder)

Los dos chicos estaba tan cerca el uno al otro que hasta se podía sentirse sus respiración entre cortada y acercándose peligrosamente, hasta que…

Lina: ¿Qué fue eso? (fue rápido debajo las escaleras por el fuerte ruido que se oyó)

Armin: ¿se encuentran bien?

Lolo: estamos bien (se levanta de golpe ya que estaba encima de Alexi)

Alexi: si estamos bien descuida…

Armin: ¿Por qué están los dos sonrojados?

Al escuchar eso los dos se miran y efectivamente estaban ruborizados a más no poder.

Los dos: ¡por nada!_ desviando la vista asía otro lado

Mía: ¿Qué paso?

Rous: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Lina: de cuida no pasa nada, por cierto Armin y yo terminamos con nuestro lado así que ayudaremos a ustedes dos

Mía: me pares bien Lolo ustedes levante todo esto y termine con lo otro si

Lolo: es-está bien Mía…

Las chicas junto con Armin se van a la cocina.

Lolo: lo siento, ¿no te lastime?

Alexi: no, descuida estoy bien y ¿tu estas bien?

Lolo: si no me paso nada gracias por preguntar, entonces terminemos con esto

Alexi: de acuerdo

Lolo.

Con Alexi no ocupamos del desastre que hicimos con el armario de limpieza pero el tiempo que tuve con él fue muy agradable Alexi parece ser muy buen amigo el cual se podría confiar ahora veo por qué las chicas lo quieren en verdad como un hermano pero aun así no le puedo decir sobre mis gustos los cual no me avergüenzo sino que no sé como lo valla a tomar.

Alexi.

Me gusto ayudar a Lolo con esto, pasar tiempo con él me tranquilizo y me izo olvidar la tristeza que tenia esta mañana se ve que es igual a Mía se puede confía en él pero aun no estoy seguro de decirle "eso" tendré que esperar un poco mas no todos tiene la misma reacción al saber ese secreto el cual no me molesta admitirlo lo que soy en realidad.

Una hora después.

Rosalya: ya llegamos, valla está muy linda la casa hasta ya la arreglaron

Lina: te tardaste Rosalya

Rosa: lo sé, lo sé pero aquí esta las cosas que necesitan

Rous: gracias ya quiero cocinar algo

Lys: ¿te gusta cocinar Rous?

Rous: s-si me fascina

Castiel: no cocina nada mal la tediosa de Rous deberías probar sus comidas Lysandro

Rous: ¡Cas-Castiel!

Castiel: ¿ahora que dije?

Rous: nada déjalo…

Lys: a mí me gustaría probar su deliciosa comida mi lady

Rous: no es gran cosa Lysandro créeme

Lys: aun así yo… (Se acerca a su oído y le susurra) me gustaría probarlo

Rous: (al sentirlo tan cerca se ruboriza a más no poder) tengo que hacer la comida…

Lysandro solo ve como la chica se va a la cocina.

Una vez que todos están en la cocina las chicas empezaron a prepara todo para la fiesta y para ese día ya que iban a quedarse a comer la mayoría en casa de Lina mientras que los chicos estaba en el living viendo algunas películas ya que fueron echados por las chicas.

Todo fue lindo y entretenido se divertido todo junto hasta que la noche se izo presente y al mayoría tenían que volver a sus casa.

Lina: gracias por la ayuda

Mía: es verdad vengan mañana si quieres

Armin: hasta mañana

Castiel: no cuenten conmigo tengo cosas que hacer

Lys: yo vengo si necesitan ayuda

Rous: yo vengo sin duda chicas hoy fue divertido

Castiel: claro vienes solamente por…. (Le golpean en el pie)

Rous: ¡solo cállate!

Rosa: yo no podre venir tengo que ayudar a mi novio en la tienda

Alexi: Armin y yo podremos venir mañana pero no pasado mañana

Lolo: descuida aun tenemos 7 días para prepararnos mejor ¿no chicas?

Lina y Mía: ¡claro!

Lina: bueno hasta mañana

Todos: hasta mañana

Una vez que todos se fueron a sus casa a la mitad de la noche en casa de Lina.

Mía: ¿enserio eso paso?

Lina: sip eso fue y luego… (Alguien toca la puesta de su cuarto) adelante

Lolo: eh chicas puedo preguntarles algo

Mía: claro ¿Qué pasa primo?

Lolo: es sobre si su amigo Alexi ¿Saben si él tiene a alguien?

Mía: ¿a alguien?

Lina: pues, estuvo enamorado de alguien pero no fue mutuo ¿Por qué?

Lolo: por, nada…

Las dos: ¿no me digas que?

Lolo: si…

Las dos: ¡¿Qué?!

Se escucho en toda la casa resonar, algo interesante iba a ocurrir para esa navidad solo que ahí que espera los demás días restante para averiguarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**por fin pude subir el cap tres y solo falta uno solo para el gran final espero que le y si no solo diganmolo XD**

* * *

><p>Día 3: sentimientos… ¿compartidos?<p>

Mia.

Me encontraba en la cocina esperando a que apareciera Rous y los demás mientras Lina Y Lolo fuero a hacer las compras que faltaban.

Aun no puedo creer lo que nos contó Lolo, junto a Mia.

Flash back.

Lina: espera, espera a ver si entendí, ¿está diciendo que te atrae Alexi?

Lolo: bueno… no lo sé, no lo conozco del todo…

Mia: qué lindo, pero sabes Alexi es…

Lolo: no, no me lo digas nada solo quería saber eso… igual gracias… (Se retira del cuarto)

Lina y Mia se quedaron viendo entre sí.

Fin del flash back.

Mia: (suspirar) ¿Qué puedo hacer por mi primo?

Toca el timbre.

Mia: ya voy (al llegar a la puerta veo a Castiel y Rous discutiendo) Hola... ¿Por qué discuten ahora?

Rous: todo es culpa del idiota de Castiel

Castiel: a quien le dices idiota?

Rous: pues a ti

Mia: oigan ahora no tengo tiempo de escucharlo discutir…

Los hermanos se miran entre sí para luego hacer algo que pensaron los dos a la misma ves

Rous: Castiel!

Castiel: si (toma s u novia y lo lleva la cocina seguido por Rous que iba tras de él)

Mia: oigan que están asiendo

Rous: muy bien traje alguno bocadillo dulce ahora dinos que ocurre

Castiel; y más te vale que nos digas la verdad

Mia: a ver ¿qué paso?, ase un segundo estaban discutiendo y ahora

Los dos hermanos: discutimos siempre peso tu felicidad lo vale más ahora dinos

Mia: (pequeña risita) ok, está bien se los diré verán lo que pasa es que…

Mientras en otra parte con Lina y Lolo.

Lina: Lolo ¿ya tienes los regalos?

Lolo: eh? Si ya los tengo todos…. (Suspirar)

Lina: que ocu…

Armin: Lina!

Lina.

Justo cuando le estaba por preguntar a Lolo del porqué de su cara, aparecen Armin Y Alexi.

Armin: Hola Lina y Lolo

Lina: Armin Alexi cómo están?

Alexi: hola Lolo

Lolo: ho-hola Alexi…

Lina: (creo que se me ocurrió algo perverso) oye Armin, ¿Qué estaban por hacer?

Armin: nuestra madre nos mandó a hacer algunas compras a los dos

Lina: en serio? Que coincidencia Lolo y YO también teníamos q hacer las compras ¿verdad Lolo?

Lolo: ¿eh? Si así es…

Armin y Lina se miran a los ojo como si algo les pasara por la mente, algo similar y un tanto… maléfico.

Armin: Alexi….

Lina: Lolo…

Los dos: ¡¿pueden hacer las compras ustedes?!

Los dos jóvenes se miran a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, pero ese brillo que tenían la pareja en los ojos, ¿Cómo decir que no a esa escena?

Lolo: está bien…

Alexi: si no hay problema…

Los dos: gracias! Se van corriendo para los juegos de videos

Lolo: nos…

Alexi: dejaron…

Los dos jóvenes, se sentían incomodos sin saber qué hacer.

Lolo: si no quieres quedarte conmigo Alexi lo entenderé

Alexi: de cuida no me molesta y no creo que tu sepas bien esta ciudad ¿o me equivoco?

Lolo: pue no la verdad que no sé muy bien todavía

Alexi: bueno que no se diga más vámonos de compras

Lolo: ok vamos

No muy lejos de ahí.

Armin: así que te diste cuenta sobre Alexi?

Lina: y tú sobre Lolo?

Armin: bueno tengo que admitir que tenía mis dudad

Lina: entonces me ayudaras con estos dos?

Armin: cuenta con ello…

Mientras con Mia.

Mia: y eso es lo que pasa…

Rous: no sabes como ayudar a tu primo

Castiel: sería mejor que ello se arreglaran con ese asunto

Rous: Castiel!

Mia: por cierto ¿Lysandro no iba a venir con ustedes?

Rous: (se levanta de la mesa de golpe) con permiso iré a al baño

Mia: ok (ve como su amiga se va dejándolo solo) ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

Castiel: antes de venir para acá vimos a Lysandro por el camino junto con Nina la cual abrazaba a Lys yo le estaba por llamar y venirnos junto pero Rous se opuso y por eso estuvimos discutiendo durante todo el camino

Mia: entonces a eso se debe la pelea, al momento de llegar

Castiel: pues si…

Mia: quiero ayudar no solo a Lolo también a Rous con el asunto de Lysandro

Castiel: si que te gusta meterte en los asuntos ajenos

Mia: Castiel Rous es mi amiga y Lolo es mi primo como quieres que no me meta!?

Castiel: de acuerdo, de acuerdo te voy a ayuda

Mia: enserio?

Castiel: claro es más creo que se me ocurrió una idea y si funciona caerían dos pájaros de una sola piedra pero en este caso serían cuatro los que caerían

Mia: perfecto ¿Qué ahí que hacer?

Castiel: primero habría que pedir ayuda a los demás pero ni una palabra de esto a los involucra

Mia: cuenta con migo.

De nuevo con los chicos.

Alexi: si que las chicas te mandaron a comprar muchas cosa

Lolo: si algunas de las cosas son para la fiesta de navidad que organizaron ya que lo que teníamos no avía sido suficiente

Alexi: bueno yo tengo lo que mi ama me mando a comprar y ya tiene todo de la lista podemos ir a

Chicas cualquieras 1: Holas chicos

Chicas 2: estas solo

Armin: bueno no estamos solo ya que estamos los dos juntos (estaba por invitar a Lolo a toma run helado y tenían que aparecer justamente estas chicas9

Lolo: es verdad estamos asiendo algunas compras juntas (que se vallan, que se vallan)

Chica 2: vamos lindo (se acercó muy coqueta a Lolo)

Chica 1: si podemos hacerle compañía y divertirse con nosotras (asiéndole carita a Alexi)

Alexi: miren lo siento pero no me gusta y ya se van

Lolo: prefiero la compañía de mi amigo pero gracias chicas (se va)

Las dos chicas: pero que le pasa!

Los dos chicos: no queremos estar con ustedes (se alejan de las chicas)

Una vez lejos de esas chicas.

Alexi: entonces debo de suponer que ya tienes novia?

Lolo: (sonrojado) eh por-por qué lo dices?

Alexi: por como reaccionaste con esas chicas…

Lolo: no, no tengo novia y tu ¿tienes novia?

Alexi: pues tampoco lo tengo, es complicado decir el por que

Lolo: créeme también es complicado decirte el por qué (lo dice en susurró)

Alexi: que dijiste?

Lolo: no nada será mejor llevar esto

Alexi: es verdad mi casa está cerca, le llevo esto a mi madre y te acompaño a la casa de Lina para ayudar un poco por la fiesta

Lolo: claro me gustaría mucho

Alexi: y de paso conocerás a mis padres

Lolo: a tus padres?! (se pone rojo a mas no poder)

En casa de Lina ya se encontraban Armin, Lina, Rosalya, Castiel y Mia.

Rosalya: creí que Lysandro ya avía venido

Lina: le pedí a él y Rous que buscaran los adornos en el ático

Rosa: oh no quieren que ellos sepan del plan que tenemos

Castiel: pues claro lenta

Armin: en tenses cual es el plan capitán?

Castiel: bueno primero abra que decirle a los demás sobre el secreto de Lolo

Mia: si ahí que decirle

Rosalya: cuál que es gay como Alexi

Armin: ya lo sabíamos

Lina: creo que todos ya lo sabían

Rosalya: aria buena pareja con Alexi

Mia: bueno Rosalya de eso se trata queremos hacer que ello estén junto

Castiel: y no solo a ello queremos ayudar a mi hermana también

Rosa: con Lys no es así se nota que se gustan pero no se atreven a decirse palabra alguna

Lina: creo que pasa lo mismo entre Lolo y Alexi

Armin: bueno vasta de rodeos cual es el plan

Castiel: muy bien, verán lo que aremos será…..


	4. Chapter 4

Dia 7: una amor de navidad…. ¿duradera?

Castiel, Mia, Lina, Armin y Rosalya se encontraban en la cocina enconchando atentamente el plan de Castiel para ayudar a Rous y Lolo con sus problemas llamados Lysandro y Alexi.

Mientras en el ático con Rous y Lysandro.

Rous: ¿Dónde estarán los estúpidos adornos de navidad?

Al parecer se encontraba algo frustrada…

Lys: señorita Rous ¿le sucede algo malo?

Rous: ¿porque lo dices? Si no te das cuentas no me pasa nada (ese es mi verdadero carácter XD)

Lys: no tienes por qué hablarme así, yo solo me preocupo por usted

Rous: ¡mejor preocúpate por Nina! (Maldición ¿que eh dicho?)

Lys: ¿por Nina? ¿Que tiene que ver ella con usted?

Rous: tú dímelo, ya que lo vi abrasada a ti, y al parecer no le importo

Lys: (sonrisa) ¿acaso estaba celosa?

Rous: (se quedó roja como tomate) no-no sé de qué me está hablando…

Lys: pero… (se acerca a Rous lentamente) a mí no me molesta que sea celosa eso es muy lindo de su parte sabe… yo…

Rous: (que hago? Que hago?) (Viendo como Lys se le acercaba poco a poco) mira los adornos de navidad… (Alejándose de Lys) ya encontramos los adorno ahora vámonos… (se va corriendo abajo dejando a un Lysandro consternado)

Mientras en la cocina.

Rosa: muy bien aremos eso…

Mia: claro todos tenemos que…

En los que los chicos planeaban su plan una confundida Rous bajaba a toda prisa de la escalera.

Castiel: oye, ten cuidado te puedes caer sabes

Rous: si, solo que…

Lys: señorita Rous necesito hablar con usted…

Rous: yo…

Justo entran a la casa Alexi y Lolo muy contento. En lo que Rous ve una oportunidad de escapar.

Rous: lo siento, me voy….

Lys: señorita!

Castiel: espera Lysandro, la conozco déjala que se tranquilice y vendrá sola

Lys: pero…

Rosa: descuida, por el momento ahí que hacer los arreglos para la fiesta

Lys: muy bien…

Lina: que bueno, ah chicos, que bueno que estén aquí… (Lo dice al momento de ver a Lolo y Alexi)

Armin: Alexi ¿llegaste?

Alexi: mama tiene una larga práctica contigo Armin

Armin: ¿sin videojuegos por una semana?

Alexi: si, a si es…

Armin: ¡oh rayos!

Lina: descuida siempre puedes venir a mi casa y jugar

Armin: guaaa te quiero más así mi princesa de los videojuegos

Castiel: bien dejando eso a un lado ¿no debemos hacer los arreglos?

Rosa: muy bien, nos dividiremos, Lys tu conmigo, Lina con Armin, Mia con Castiel Alexi y Lolo

Todos: si!

Muy bien quedaba muy poco tiempo, esta noche es la noche de la fiesta por lo que todos fueron a sus casa a arreglarse, solo que cuatros personas no tenían idea de que algo mas sucedería en esa fiesta.

Mientras en casa de Castiel.

Castiel: se puede saber que te paso en casa de la tabla

Rous: no es de tu incumbencia

Castiel: muy bien como quieras

En casa de Lina.

Lina: Mía ya está todo en su lugar

Mia: si, ellos no se darán cuenta de nuestro plan

Lolo: Mia quería saber si… ¿Qué ocurre?

Ambas: eh… nada…

Lolo: ok como quieran, una pregunta quienes vendrán a la fiesta

Lina: solo vendrán Castiel, Rous, Lysandro, Armin y Alexis ¿Por qué?

Lolo: (algo sonrojado) no… por nada (Ahora podre dejar su regalo en el árbol)

Mia: Lolo ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

Lolo: por… por nada (se va de ahí)

Lina: ya quiero ver su cara cuando pase lo del plan

Mia: jajaja si que eres mala Lina

Lina: lo sé, pero será bueno

Unas horas después ya todos se encontraban en casa de Lina, ya vestido para la ocasión y las chicas estaban muy elegantes.

Castiel se encontraba con Mia, Armin con Lina, Mientras que Lysandro trataba de acercarse a Rous y Alexis hablaba algo nervioso con Lolo.

Lysandro: señorita Rous, ¿se encuentra bien?

Rous: si, lo ciento, no debí de comportarme así

Lysandro: descuide, se como es usted…

Alexis: pares que esos dos ya se reconciliaron

Lolo: eso parece, creo que se ven lindos juntos

Alexis: eso pare, creo que tengo algo de envidia….

Lolo: a… ¿a qué te refieres?

Alexis: bueno yo jamás tendré un amor así de lindo

Lolo: si, creo que yo también estaría así…

Alexis: ¿Qué?

Lolo: bueno… yo…

Lina: oigan todos ya es la hora del intercambio de regalos

Al escuchar eso todos se acercaron al árbol de navidad.

Mia: Castiel, este es mi regalo (le da una uña para guitara con la imagen de su grupo favorito)

Castiel: no puede ser, llevo mese buscándolo está agotado en todos los lugares, muchas gracias mi lindura, yo tengo esto para ti (le da un dije con una foto de los dos en ella)

Mia: que lindo, mechas gracias Castiel

Lina: Armin te trague esto (le da un videojuegos exclusivo para aficionados)

Armin: no puede ser solo se hicieron 5 de eso gracias mi linda princesa, este es el mío (le da una colección de manga favorito de ella)

Lina: no puedes ser, siempre quiso esta manga, como te quiero Armin

Rous se encontraba algo distanciada, tenía un regalo que dar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Lys: señorita Rous la estaba buscando, ¿le ocurre algo?

Rous: bueno… yo… te (le da un cuadra con un dibujo de él, que ella misma pinto) el único regalo que me faltaba era para ti, y no sabía bien que hacer, si no te gusta dímelo si

Lys: es muy lindo, perdóneme tenía un regalo para usted, pero lo olvide en mi casa

Rous: jajaja descuide, no me molesta

Mientras con Lolo y Alexis.

Lolo: eh… Alexis… esto es para ti (le de un lindo oso de peluche)

Alexis: que lindo, muchas gracias, yo te tengo esto para ti, no sé si te gustara (le da un corazón de felpa, de un lado tenia escrito la palabra amistad y del otro amor)

Lolo: es… muy lindo… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Alexis: de hecho yo lo ice

Lolo al escuchar tal cosa, su cara se vuelve todo de color rojo a más no poder.

Lolo: discúlpame….

Alex: esta… bien

Lolo se fue a toda prisa a donde se encontraba su prima, esto ya le parecía bastante doloroso y ni siquiera sabía cómo enfrentar el duro hecho que se enamoro al amigo de su prima.

Mia: ¿Lolo que ocurre?

Lolo: bueno… yo… (se va a fuera)

Castiel: oye ya es hora yo voy por Lysandro y tu por tu primo

Mia: de acuerdo

Era hora del plan, Mía fue por su primo y Lina por Alexis, mientras que Castiel iba por Lysandro y Armin Por Rous.

Lolo: Mia ¿qué ocurre? ¿A dónde me llevas?

Mia: ya veras, solo camina…

Lina: Vamos Alexi…

Alexi: ¿por qué tanto apuro?

Lina: solo camina…

Castiel: Lysandro, muévete quieres

Lys: Castiel, ¿Qué ocurre?

Castiel: Lysandro, no me hagas perder la paciencia

Armin: Rous, mi internet con mala señal se mueve más rápido que tu

Rous: Armin sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas con esas palabras

Armin: solo camina

Y llegaron a sus lugares, el primer grupo se encontraban en el pasillo principal.

Castiel llevaba prácticamente a la fuerza a su amigo, mientras que del lado contrario llegaba Armin con Rous. Dejando a los dos frente el uno al otro.

Lys: se-señorita Rous ¿Castiel qué ocurre?

Rous: Armin ya deja de empujarme, y ¿se puede saber que planean?

Castiel: nada… pero

Armin: miren arriba

Tanto Lysandro como Rous miraron donde el Gamer apuntaba con el dedo, ambos se ruborizan al notar un muérdago sobre su cabeza.

Rous: ¿que se suponen que haces? ¡es más que obvio que Lysandro no me besara! El no siente lo mismo que y… (quería seguir gritando, pero algo la calla, si los dulce labios de Lysandro la callo con un suave beso para luego retirarlo y contemplar sus ojos)

Lys: yo, siento lo mismo por usted mi bella dama, y no quisiera probar otros labios que no sea los suyos, pero si usted no…

Ahora Rous fue quien lo callo con un beso

Rous: solo cállate y sigue besándome.

Castiel: (tose) seguimos aquí saben

Rous: ¡Castiel! ¿Por qué rayos no se fueron?

Armin: jajaj y perdernos la diversión

Castiel: ya nos vamos, y Lysandro más te vale que cuides bien de mi hermana

Lys: siempre amigo, siempre

Mientras el segundo grupo se encontraba en la sala de estar. Por un lado llegaba Mía con su Primo, mientras que del otro Lina con Alexis.

Lolo: Mía ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Y por que arrastra a si a Alexis?

Lina: ¿listo Mía?

Mía: Listo Lina

Ambas: uno, dos y tres

Las dos chicas empujan a ambos chicas al centro que casi se chocan pero pudieron evitarlo solo que estaban algo ruborizados ya que estaban muy cerca del uno al otro.

Lina: chicos…

Mía: miren arriba…

Ambos chicos miran arriba y se sorprenden al ver un muérdago en su cabeza, y de un momento a otro sus rostros se ruborizan al instante.

Alexis: que...que significa esto-dijo nervioso

Lina: ay estoy segura de que saben para qué es un muérdago

Lolo: eso no nos responde-muy sonrojado

Mía: simple dense un besito y ya está

Alexi y Lolo: BES?

Lina: oh vamos no sean penosos

Mía: si saben que aunque lo nieguen si lo quieren hacer

Ambos: claro que no

Entonces Mía y Lina se pusieron detrás de cada uno y los empujaron más y aunque ambos luchaban fue inevitable cuando sus labios se rozaron. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sumamente sonrojados y fue entonces que reaccionaron

Alexis: ¿Lina? ¿Qué se suponen que hacen?

Lolo: es verdad, el no es como yo

Alex: ¿Cómo vos? ¿A qué te refieres?

Lolo: bueno yo…

Lina: Alexi es Gay

Mia: al igual que tu Lolo

Alexi: tu eres…

Lolo: si, y tu eres…

Alexi: (sonrojado) bueno si…

Lolo: ¿entonces?

Alexi: ¿entonces?

Las chicas: solo bésense

Lolo: pero… no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo

Alexi: de hecho, creo que siento lo mismo que tu

Lolo: ¿a que te refieres?

Alexi: a esto… Le da un suave beso, que deja a Lolo el cual se quedo muy sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

Lolo: ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

Alexi: (sonrisa) un beso

Lolo: (sonrisa) jajaja creo que te equivocas

Alexi: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Lolo: porque esto es un beso

Le agarra de la remera a Alexi y lo besa con mucha pación dejando ahora a Alexi muy sonrojado.

Lolo: lo ves…

Las chicas al ver tal escena se ruborizan, nunca creían ver tal escena.

Alexi: eh, ¿chicas?

Lolo: ¿se encuentra bien?

Las chicas: eh… si…

Rous: Oigan vengan Lysandro y Castiel cantaran algo, eh que les pasa

Lolo: descuida…

Alexi: solo disfrutaron del espectáculo…

Rous: ok ¿van a venir?

Las chicas: eh… si…

Los chicos: ahí vamos (mientras se tomaban de las manos)

Una vez que todos se encontraban cerca del árbol Lysandro toma un micrófono mientras Castiel su guitara.

Lysandro: está en una canción dedicado a todas las parejas aquí presente y en especial de mi linda damisela

Las estaciones son  
>Como si cambiaras de pagína<br>Comenzando un nuevo viaje...

Hoy derramas lagrímas  
>Pero mañana sonreiras<br>Y brillara un nuevo día sobre ti...

Si estas cansada  
>Deja esa carga en mi<br>Que te dire en un beso  
>Buenas noches<p>

La luz de luna  
>Destroza la oscuridad<br>Por que es la luz  
>De nuestro corazón...<p>

Cada dia es diferente  
>Al anterior,por que<br>Estas tu a mi lado  
>Confia en mi<br>Y no tengas ya miedo...

Aferrarse a una persona  
>No es obcesion si no amor...<p>

Toma mi mano  
>Para envolver<br>Nuestros sentimientos...  
>Y un beso te dire Buenas Noches...<p>

La luz de luna  
>Destroza la oscuridad<br>Por que tu corazon  
>Es la mas hermosa luz...<p>

Hoy antes de dormir  
>Dejame escuchar<br>Tu cancion del corazon  
>Que no te importe<br>Nada mas,que la  
>Luna es nuestra<br>Unica confidente  
>Que esconde,el secreto<br>De nuestro amor y mi primera  
>Cancion de cuna para ti...<p>

Si estas cansada  
>Deja esa carga en mi<br>Que en un beso te dire  
>Buenas noches<p>

La luz de luna  
>Destroza la oscuridad<br>Por que es nuestra guía...  
>Toma mi mano,y dejate llevar<br>Por nuestros sentimientos  
>Que en un beso te dare<br>Las Bunas noches  
>La luz de luna<br>Destrozara ala oscuridad  
>Envolviendonos en la luz<br>De nuestro corazón...

Esa es una promesa silenciosa...

La fiesta dio a su fin y la estadía de Lolo también por lo que ya era hora de volver y los chicos ir de nuevo al instituto. Solo que avían muchos desanimados en especial Alexis.

Mia: Alexis sigue triste…

Armin: ah estado así desde la partida de Lolo

Castiel: para no estar triste, su noviazgo solo duro 2 semanas y hoy es su vuelo directo a la Argentina

Rous: pobre, me gustaría hacer algo por el

Lys: creo… que tosos pensamos eso mi bella dama

Armin: oye Mia donde esta Lina, no la eh visto en todo el dia

Mia: no estoy segura, desde esta mañana que no la veo

Lina: Hola chicas

Todos: ¡Lina!

Rous y Mia: ¡¿Dónde rayos estuviste?!

Lina: fui a encargarme de unos asuntos

Castiel: ¿Qué asuntos?

Lina: solo miren y verán (lo decía mirando asía donde se encontraba Alexis)

Alexis: Lolo… ¿ya estará llegando a su país?

Lolo: ¿tú dímelo?

Alexi: ¡¿Lolo?!

Lolo: hola Alexis… ¿me extrañaste?

Alexis: Lolo… ¡Lolo! (fue corriendo a abrazar a Lolo siendo recibido por este)

Lolo: Alexis, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

Alexi: pero, ¿Qué se supones que haces aquí? No tendrías que volver a tu país

Lolo: bueno… Eso no importa por el momento, solo quiero esto (dándole un tierno beso, el cual fue correspondido por Alexi)

Mientras que sus amigos miraban la escena y escuchando la explicación de Lina.

Mia: ¿Qué dijiste Lina?

Lina: hable con mis padres, y me dieron permiso de que Lolo se quede a vivir aquí

Castiel: espera y los padres de Lolo ¿saben de esto?

Lina: por supuesto, y ello se alegraron, ya que en su colegio no tiene muchos amigo así que le dieron permiso de vivir aquí en Francia, eh incluso ya se anoto a este instituto, ahora…

Lolo: estudiare aquí con ustedes!

(Aprecio junto a sus amigos acompañado de un Alexis muy emocionado)

Alexis: ¿no es genial? Estaremos todos juntos hasta la universidad

Lolo: yo lo estoy (abrazando a su dulce Alexis)

Lysandro: yo solo quiero estar siempre junto a mi doncella (abrazando a Rous)

Rous: yo igual

Castiel: jamás me dejes mi linda Mia

Mia: jamás lo aria Cassy

Armin: te amo mi princesa y gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hermano

Lina: sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti mi lindo Gamer

Y esta historia llego a su fin, lo que comenzó como un amor de navidad… termino…. Como un Amor verdadero que jamás se acabara para estas cuatro pareja que seguirán juntos hasta el fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fic llego a su fic y espero que le gusten tanto como a mi. <strong>

**Gracias a los comentarios que eh tenido asta ahora y de las que ah leído mis fic. **

**Bueno, eso es todo asta la próxima.**


End file.
